Who Can You Trust?
by ImmaRainbowNinja
Summary: Dipper knew he wasn't alone when fending off the oddities in Gravity Falls, but when Mabel starts acting weirder than usual Dipper wonders if there is anyone he can truly trust. NOT PINECEST.
1. Prologue

It was a regular day at the Mystery Shack. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Wendy was slacking off, Soos was working hard and Grunkle Stan was ripping off the local customers.

Dipper sat hunched in the corner looking through '3'.

'3' was a book he had found a couple weeks earlier when he and his twin sister had arrived in Gravity Falls. The book was a journal of some sorts, filled with all the oddities that lurked in the forests of Gravity Falls.

"HEY DIPPER! WHAT'CHA DOING? WRITING A LOVE LETTER TO WEN-"

Dipper slapped a hand over his sister's mouth. He inched closer to her until their foreheads practically touched as he slowly moved his hand away. "Mabel, be quiet."

Mabel stared at his eyes for a few seconds before licking his nose. The boy backed away in digust.

"Gross Mabel. Did you just lick me?"

Mabel bursted out laughing at her brother's question. "Dude. Seriously, seriously. What are you doing?"

Dipper wiped his face and shrugged, "Just looking through the book..."

"You mean the book Grunkle Stan doesn't know about?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mabel. Does it really matter if he knows about it or not?"

Mabel bit her lip, "Hey Dipper, wanna go stand on Soos as he rolls down the hill?"

Dipper shook his head, "No thanks...I'll catch up on my reading. Have fun with Soos."

Mabel grinned, "You mean catch up on staring at Wendy!"

Dipper punched his sister in the arm. "Quiet Mabel."

Mabel laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll be rolling see ya dude!"

Dipper watched his sister skip away. She was currently talking to Grunkle Stan, probably trying to coax him to let her and Soos go out and play. Eventually Grunkle Stan would give in, he always did. Prior to everyone's belief, Stan was actually a big ol' softie.

Under all that...Stan, of course.

Dipper gave a small grin as Mabel and Soos left the Mystery Shack. He glanced around, Grunkle Stan had gone back into the house and Wendy was playing in her phone.

If only Dipper had the confidence to go over and talk to her.

The boy sighed and shook his head. Maybe later he'd go talk to her, after he made a checklist of everything he needed to do to prevent things from going haywire. He smiled to himself and looked back at his book.

Let's see what '3' had to teach him today.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my new fanfic and my first to be Gravity Falls themed! So yeah, this is just the prologue. We get more into the suspense in the later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy. So please read and review.**


	2. Return of a 'friend'

"You ready hambone?"

Mabel nodded rapidly, "Oh yeah!"

Soss chuckled, "Let's do this!" he said thrusting his fist in the air. He waited for Mabel to firmly stand on top of him before rolling down the hill. The two chuckled as they hit the bottom of the hill.

Mabel laid on the ground, still giggling from the trip. She squinted at the pair of shoes standing infront of her. "Cute shoes."

"Why thank you."

Mabel's eyes widened as she sprung up in terror, "GIDEON!"

The boy smiled, "That's not a nice way to treat an old friend Mabel."

The girl frowned, "Old friend? Dude! You tried to _KILL _my brother!"

"The past is in the past. _Truce_?"

Mabel shook her head as she backed away, "Nuh-uh dude. Now get outta here before I gotta go all Mabel-fu on you again..."

Gideon chuckled. "Pretty please. I promise I won't get all attached as I did last time. Pinky swear?"

Mabel was torn. She couldn't possibly trust Gideon, but it was a pinky swear...pinky swears were awfully legit. No. It was still Gideon. "No Gideon...no truce."

Gideon sighed, "Okay Mabel...okay."

Mabel watched the small boy walk away and turned back to Soos.

"Hey hambone, it's 'bout time we return to the Mystery Shack...I don't want Mr. Pines to get angry."

Mabel grinned, "Sure thing Soos...but gimme beat!"

Soos did what he was told as the pair walked back to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel bobbed her head to Soos' beatboxing, "Rapping...in the woods. Rapping...in the woods. My name's Mabel and i'm rapping in the woods!"

Soos stopped beatboxing and smiled, "Y'know hambone, we gotta get you a record deal!"

Mabel giggled and skipped into the Mystery Shack. "YO DIPPING SAUCE!"

Dipper rolled his eyes yet smiled. "Stop calling me that, it's annoying."

Mabel laughed as she sat down next to her brother, "Hey you picked the name Mr. Serious-kafoodle!"

"Mr. Seri- what? Oh it doesn't matter..." he stated shoving the book into Mabel's face. "While you were out, did you see anything like this?"

Mabel rolled her eyes, "No Dipper...I saw zero books. Why would there be books in the woods. Book don't grow on trees..."

"Except in Padesco!" Soos added.

Mabel giggled, "Yeah. You know what i'm talking 'bout!"

Dipper shook his head, "Mabel. Mabel, I'm talking about this rock monster."

Mabel giggled. "Nah dude. No rock monsters here."

Dipper nodded sadly. "Kay...but did you happen to see anything out of this world?"

Mabel frowned. She didn't want to tell Dipper about her run-in with Gideon, she didn't want any of that drama from last time. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"I saw a two headed frog."

Dipper shook his head, "That's odd. Not out of this world though..."

Mabel smiled, "Whatever Dippy. Let's just go stick our heads in the fridge like last time!"

Dipper shrugged, "Not right now Mabel...last time I got my tongue stuck to the cream cheese."

"Okie-dokie!"

Grunkle Stan walked in holding a piece of paper. "Hey slackers! Lock up. We're going out!"

"Where Mr. Pines?"

Stan held up the flier. It read:**_ 'Maximillion's Amazing Beach Embassy Lounge and Resort'_**

Dipper frowned, "No offense Grunkle Stan, but why the heck would you want to go to that?"

"Because it's free and invite only...so only the highclassmen like myself will be there."

Dipper and Wendy exchanged unimpressed looks.

"But why do we all have to go?" Dipper added.

Grunkle Stan frowned, "Kid, do you want to go or not?"

Wendy tapped Dipper, "Hey dude, it's a free vacation...just accept it."

Dipper smiled, "Oh yeah, totally Wendy."

Wendy grinned, "Well i'm in!"

"Me too!"

"I hope I get to do some embassy-ing!"

"Mabel that doesn't even make sense."

"SHAZAMBA!"

Grunkle Stan nodded. "C'mon lock up."

Soos frowned, "Uh...Mr. Pines? What to do about this guy?"

Stan looked to where Soos was pointing. That annoyingly fickle customer was trying to decide between a glass eye or a pyramid statue.

"Eyeball or Pyramid statue. Eyeball...Pyramid statue. Eyeball."

There was a long pause and everyone remained silent.

"No, Pyramid statue."

Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes. "Just leave him in here, he'll just end up buying both later."

Soos nodded.

Grunkle Stan watched as everyone got into the car after Soos had locked the Mystery Shack door. "C'mon! Get into the car!"

"I call shotgun!"

Mabel laughed, "SOOS! I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

Wendy took the left window seat in the back and Dipper sat next to her.

"BOOP!"

Dipper moved over as his sister squeezed inbetween him and Wendy.

Wendy laughed and high-fived Mabel, "Nice one, small-fry."

Dipper sighed.

Grunkle Stan started the car up, "Okay next stop Maximillion's Amazing Beach Embassy and Lounge Resort!"

He turned back to face Wendy, Mabel and Dipper. "You might want to strap in...or don't. I don't really care."

The three gulped and immediately strapped in their seatbelts.

Grunkle Stan smirked and with that they were off.

* * *

**Author's Note: It kinda picks up from the last chapter but this is the chapter where the main story starts. Just a quick thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story and I hope you enjoy. Thanks. So anyway, read and review please.**


	3. Wise words from an enemy

Dipper stared out the window as the car came to an abrupt stop. He turned to face Stan. "Grunkle Stan, why did you-" Dipper frowned, he watched Stan's eyes widened in anger.

"WHAT THE?" Stan punched the steering wheel. "What the heck is everyone else doing here?"

Dipper stepped out of the car prompting everyone else to and gasped. Everyone from town was at this resort. He turned back to his great uncle. "Grunkle Stan? I thought you said it was invite only."

"It is."

Mabel smiled, "Well it's good to see everyone here!"

Grunkle Stan grunted.

Wendy shrugged, "Whatever. A free vacation is a free vacation. You up for the beach, dorks?"

Mabel smiled, "TOTALLY!"

Dipper looked around in despair, "Well actually I-"

"C'mon Dipper don't be a lame-berry pie!"

"Uh, what?"

Wendy shoved Dipper, "C'mon. Have some fun."

Dipper nodded. "Oh okay. We'll head down to the beach."

* * *

Mabel smiled at everyone around her, "Hey! Look it's Lazy Susan!"

Wendy smiled as she put up a beach chair, "Oh yeah. Isn't she dating your uncle?"

Mabel nodded, "Imma go say hi!" The small girl ran over to the woman. She struggled to catch her breath as she collasped in the sand next to her. She choked out sand before looking up. "Hey Lazy Susan!"

Lazy Susan squinted down at the child, "Oh hello."

"Well I juts wanted to let you know that My grunkle Stan, brother and I are staying at the resort. Isn't that just peachy?"

"Stan? He's here? Weird. He hasn't been returning my calls. Maybe I'll pay him a visit."

Mabel stood up and dusted herself off. "Okie-dokie. We're staying in 13th cabin!" She watched Lazy Susan walk off in their cabin's direction and smiled proudly. "Grunkle Stan is SO gonna thank me for this."

She turned around and smiled at her brother and Wendy, "Hey guys, I-" she felt an arm reach out behind her and grabbed her, covering her mouth. She made muffled sounds as the figure dragged her off into a deserted part of the resort.

"Mmmpff!"

Dipper looked up from his reading. "D-did you hear something Wendy?" He turned to look over at Wendy who was currently lipsyching songs she was listenign to on her iPod. He bit his lip and returned to reading.

* * *

Mabel closed her eyes, hoping that whatever was happening was just a meaningless prank. She remembered that her mouth was covered by the figures hand and took the oppurtunity to lick it.

"GROSS! Did you just lick my hand?" A shrill feminine voice in a black cloak yelled as they backed away from Mabel.

Mabel panted, "Who are you? I- um...I-" She looked aroung for a weapon of sorts and picked up a stick. "I HAVE A STICK AND I'M PRETTY SURE I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

The figure scoffed before pulling off it's hood.

"PACIFICA?"

The blonde girl sighed, "Yeah yeah. Plot twist, I know. Just listen-"

"Why'd you kidnap me?"

"Just listen and I-"

"I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH THIS IF YOU DON'T-"

_Snap._

Pacifica took the broken stick pieces in her hand and tossed them over her shoulder. "SHUT UP SO I CAN WARN YOU! Geez. Try to do a good thing and this happens..." She shook her head, "Anyway. Listen to me, this resort...it's not what it seems. It may seem like a lush paradise but trust me it's not. I would know, I mean RICHEST GIRL IN GRAVITY FALLS!"

Mabel cocked her head to a side. "Uh, does this story have a point?"

Pacifica looked up, "Just watch out okay. _He'_s looking for you and your brother. Don't let _him_ find you, don't-" Pacifica perked up at the sound of rustling leaves. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S HIM!"

And with that she had run off into the distance leaving Mabel standing on her own.

"Mabel?"

"AAH!" She screamed at the touch on her shoulder, she turned around and was face to face with her brother. "D-dipper..."

"What are you doing in this part of the beach?"

"Uh...I saw a butterfly. It was very sparkly...?"

Dipper frowned, "Ok whatever, Soos called. He ordered some food c'mon!"

Mabel stood in place and bit her lip. She looked back at the area Pacifica had run off into. Why would Pacifica warn her? What was going on? She took a deep breath and shrugged it off, she's Mabel. Why should she get paranoid over silly things?

That's Dipper's job.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, So now there's Pacifica. She warned Mabel of _him. _Let's just hope Mabel knows who that is. Also next chapter we get to see more Dipper since we've mainly been seeing Mabel. Okay, and anyone else excited for Time Traveler's Pig? **

**I mean I already saw it (leaked on the internet) but I'll still watch it tomorrow.**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy. Read and Review.**


	4. The Sparkle

Dipper watched as his sister talked with Soos. Something odd was going on and Dipper knew it. However, he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

The day had started out pretty normal. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

As Dipper sat back and thought about the morning so far, the only weird thing was Mabel. There was no doubt the girl was odd, but today she was acting downright peculiar. Fidgety and nervous.

Like she was hiding something.

No. She couldn't be hiding anything because she was Mabel. She would never keep secrets from him.

Atleast, he that's what he thought.

He watched her prance about the cabin that they were staying in. The cabin they shared with Grunkle Stan, seeing as both Soos and Wendy had checked in by themselves. Cabin 13. It was kind of coincidental that they would stay in number 13, seeing as it was a very superstitious number.

Dipper shook those thoughts out of his head. No, he wouldn't let his silly theories convince him of danger. He continued to watch as Mabel skipped around Grunkle Stan, blabbering about Lazy Susan as Stan tried so hard to ignore her. But while watching her, something was missing.

The upbeat optimistic sparkle in her eyes.

Now Dipper KNEW something was wrong. His sister had to be troubled by something because she was missing her sparkle. To anyone else, Mabel would seem perfectly fine.

Prancing about without a care in the world.

But Dipper knew his sister better than that. It was as if, she was desperately trying to push away whatever was troubling her but was having quite a hard time.

He got up from his seat and Mabel instantly noticed.

"Hey Dipper, where are you going?"

"Uhmm..." He stared at her eyes for a split second. The sparkle was completely missing. He shook his head, "Nowhere Mabel..."

"You want company to nowhere?"

The question caught Dipper off guard. "Uh...actually no. No thanks Mabel."

The girl nodded, even though she seemed saddened by his response. "Oh okay...I'll just hangout here...and stuff."

Dipper nodded as he exited the cabin. He took a walk down by the shore and kicked some seashells. After 15 minutes he sighed and sat down staring towards the ocean.

"Well if it isn't Dipper Pines..."

Dipper recognized the voice and rolled his eyes, "Go away Pacifica."

The blonde sat down next to him and put up her palms, "Chill. I just wanna talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"C'mon...it's about that book you've got."

He turned around to face her, "How do you know-"

"Because." She stated lamely causing the boy to roll his eyes. "Just listen to me Dipper. Listen to my warning, this resort is totally a sham."

"How would you know?"

Pacifica frowned, "Because I say so. Everything is never as it seems, you and all the others need to get out of here."

Dipper crossed his arms, "Why just us?"

"BECAUSE HE ONLY WANTS YOU GUYS!" Pacifica smacked her hand over her mouth and then whispered, "He's got it out for you guys..."

Dipper rolled his eyes once more, "Pacifica if this is some kind of trick-"

"Please just listen. It's for your own good..."

Dipper looked at her. Her eyes were pleading for him to obey and he nodded. "Okay...I believe you. But why do you care so much?"

Pacifica regained her composure and sighed, "Hey. I'm mean...not evil. Now by any chance do you have that book with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Back at the cabin."

Pacifica rolled her eyes, "Well don't just sit here! Go get it!"

Dipper got up and nodded.

"Hey!"

The boy turned back to face Pacifica, "Meet me in the forest part east of here...where it's safer."

Dipper nodded and ran back to retrieve the book.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much to say about this chapter. Pacifica's acting like a good guy isn't she? Maybe she does have a heart. Also, Dipper noticed something wrong with Mabel but will he be able to figure it out before something terrible happens? Anyways, enjoy you guys. Read and Review please.**


End file.
